Warming Up
by ananova
Summary: Sequel to Just Want to Have Fun. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are done playing, it is time to warm up.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on February 26, 2012 for Prompt #63 Thaw.

Title: Warming Up

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 619

Summary: Sequel to Just Want to Have Fun. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are done playing, it is time to warm up.

* * *

Inuyasha suppressed a sigh as he watched Kagome begin to shiver as they walked back to Kaede's. Both of them were soaking wet, covered in melting snow. He had known that it was a bad idea, why had he let her distract him? He saw another shiver wrack her small frame and frowned. Normally he would have draped his haori over her to help warm her but it was also wet and wouldn't offer any help. He glanced down at their entwined hands and gulped slightly before tugging her to rest against his side, a blush warming his cheeks.

Kagome gasped slightly as she found herself held snugly against Inuyasha's side, his arm holding her close. A matching blush stained her own cheeks even as she sighed in relief, the hanyou's body temperature was normally warmer than her own and was quickly warming her. She smiled, snuggling deeper into his side.

Both released sighs as they reached Kaede's hut and reluctantly released one another. Inuyasha moved the reed mat aside, ushering Kagome inside. He paused and shook the excess moisture from his body. No longer dripping wet, though still very damp, he followed her and was met with their friends' worried expressions.

"Kagome-chan! What happened?"

"You are both soaking wet! Come inside, quickly. Here, by the fire."

"Perhaps a change of clothes?"

Kagome smiled before waving off their concerns even as she settled next to the fire. "We're fine guys. We were just having some fun and got a bit carried away." She blinked as a blanket was settled over her shoulders, spotting Inuyasha as he removed his haori to spread next to the fire before sitting beside her.

"Keh. And who's fault was that?"

She smiled at him, grateful for the blanket as it and the warmth of the fire began to thaw her out. "Well, you're the one who dropped a mountain of snow on me."

"Keh! You started it, tossing it in my face like that."

"But even you admitted that you had fun," she pointed out, leaning into his side.

"Feh." Still, he wrapped an arm around her as they basked in the warmth of the fire. Both were oblivious to the startled looks their friends shot their way as they simply sat there, holding one another.

Miroku sidled up to Sango. "Hmm, something has changed."

Sango nodded, happy for her friend as she watched the two by the fire. Therefore, she missed the lecherous gleam in Miroku's eyes.

"Would you care to join me for a walk? I promise to help warm you up should it get too cold." 'If a little bit of snow could help those two this much that they are willing to show affection in front of others, perhaps it would help thaw out Sango's reluctance toward my advances,' he thought.

Sango frowned, turning to face him. Opening her mouth to answer, she froze as she felt a familiar sensation against upon her backside.

Slap!

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a familiar sight, Sango storming away as Miroku rubbed an angry red hand print. "He'll never learn," Kagome sighed, snuggling against Inuyasha once more. She sighed again, much preferring his warmth to that of the fire.

"Keh." He had forgotten that anyone else was even in the hut. Still, he found he couldn't bring himself to care that others were watching him and Kagome. Not when it felt so right. His eyes softened as he gazed down at the head resting on his shoulder. She had finally done it. She had finally melted the last of his barriers. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
